The Only Reason (rewrite)
by jaspersbaby12-14-84
Summary: What if Bella is found by Alec in New Moon instead of Sam and he brings her to Volturi, where she falls in love with Caius? But after he changes her he leaves her in the woods like Edward did... How will she cope and who is the reason she doesn't try to get herself killed? (Rewrite to my first story The only reason)
1. Caius

**Hello guys so im back and this first chapter seemed okay so I decided not to rewrite this one**

**Just a little tweaking here and there**

**But the rest is definitely going to be rewritten**

**Hope you like it enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters though I wish I did**_

* * *

Chapter One: Alone again

_**Bella's point of view**_

The pain was immense.

I couldn't believe this was happening, Caius, the Volturi king and my mate, had finally gotten around to changing me.

After Edward left me high and dry in the woods, Alec found me asleep on the forest floor. He brought me here to Volterra, only to the meet the love of my life.

Caius.

Well at first he was all about me being no less than ten feet too close to him, but after a while he finally accepted that we were mated.

So, that brings me back to my current situation.

My change.

My whole body was burning, but at the same time I could feel my skin getting colder and harder.

My veins icing over.

The last thing I registered was that I could hear my heartbeat getting slower.

It kind of scared me that I was so hypersensitive to everything.

I felt the lightest amount of pressure on my upper arm.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

Caius!

I wanted to answer him, but I knew if I opened my mouth all of my control would vanish. I just wanted this to be over so me and Caius could live happily together.

Haha it sounds like I'm living in a fairy tale doesn't it?

"She's beautiful." I heard someone far away say.

Then I heard Caius' sexy growl.

"Shut up Felix." he muttered so low that I wouldn't have been able to hear it an hour ago.

"How much longer will she be. I've waited long enough for her presence, now I must wait for this nonsense of a matter." Caius said angrily.

Mentally, I took deep breaths trying to calm down. I didn't mean to anger him I'd have to try harder then. I tried to focus on something other than the pain, like the way Caius' face used to look to my human eyes, but everything was so muddy looking that I could barely make out what it was.

A few minutes later the pain started to dull.

**Slowly, **but I was glad it was fading at all.

Bad News: As the fire in my body decreased the more the fire in my chest became more prominent.

Then my heartbeat got faster. Too fast.

"Felix, Demetri..." my angel called.

I heard their footsteps come closer.

"Listen." he ordered.

"It's almost over Sir, what do you wish us to do?" Felix asked.

"Make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Caius said simply.

Finally everything stopped.

There was no more burning...No more pain.

There was no noise, no heartbeat, no breathing, no nothing.

When I opened my eyes everything, I gasped in wonder blinking, every color was so clear and defined.

I sat up slowly and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I freaked and before I could even register what happened, I found myself crouched in a corner growling at my attacker. When I looked up I saw Felix, Demetri and Alec poised in a pouncing position ready to attack if necessary.

Then I realized what had startled me. Felix had laid his heavy hand on my shoulder to make sure I didn't try anything. I looked around the room and my eyes locked on Caius'.

He was standing to the right of his throne his hand out-reached towards me. His face was even more beautiful than I remembered and it was my number one priority at the moment.

My peripheral vision scanned for any sign of a threat before I moved. My eyes landed on the three defensive men and my head snapped towards them as I growled.

"Stop." Caius sad cautiously taking a step around Demetri.

"Bella?" he asked in a calm tone.

I jumped at the perfect sound of his voice

"Everything is fine Bella...You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you."

Caius was standing in front of me in a second. He held his hand out again.

Hesitantly, I took it and stood up.

I cringed, every color was brighter, every sound was louder, and everything was so perfect.

Just then the door busted open and I hid behind Caius.

"Bella...so nice to see you awake." an over-enthusiastic looking man greeted me.

"Hi." I said almost below a whisper.

I paused at how lovely my voice sounded now. It sounded like bell chimes.

"May I?" Aro asked Caius.

"Ask her, brother not me." Caius said moving from in front of me. I felt so exposed, unwanted. Why would Caius leave me so vulnerable to this stranger.

"May I hold your hand young Bella?" he asked.

I looked up at Caius for help, he nodded, then I gave my hand to this strange man. A few seconds later he let go and said something to Caius so low even I couldn't hear.

"Looks like it's time for you to go on your first hunting trip." Caius said.

As soon as he said that my throat started burning.

"I guess." I agreed quietly.

He took my hand and bid a goodbye to everyone as we went on our way. We were probably running for about ten minutes before he stopped abruptly in the middle of nowhere.

"You know I love, right?" Caius asked.

"Yes." I agreed hesitantly.

He leaned in and gently kissed my forehead.

"Caius what are you..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." he whispered, and on that note he took off, too fast for me to comprehend.

He has to be playing some kind of sick joke on me.

"Caius," I called, "This isn't funny."

No answer. I sniffed the air, searching for any sign that he was still nearby.

None, he really left me here.

"Caius..." I trailed off whimpering.

I slid to the forest floor pulling my knees up to my chest. I rested my back against a tree.

How could he do this? He was just was like Edward, played with a toy until he got bored and threw it in the corner, never thinking about it again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something wet on my arm. I wiped my face, I was crying...Vampires don't cry why am I suddenly.

There were unfamiliar footsteps somewhere behind me and they were close enough to make me agitated. I stood and listened closely.

"Hello?" a voice came from behind me.

I yelped and hid behind the closest tree.

"I'm right here." he said behind me again.

I jumped and tackled him. He retaliated and had me pinned down under him.

"What do you want?" I whined.

"I want to know who you are." he said, his voice sounded oddly familiar

Finally, I looked at him and instantly put a name to the beautiful face above me.

"Whitlock?" I said hoping he would understand..

He stood me up and pinned me up against a tree.

"How do you know my name?" he snarled.

"Bella." I muttered.

He let me go and took a step back.

"Bella?" he inquired," Is it you?"

I nodded and moved farther away from him.

"What's wrong? Why are you all the way out here? And where is your mate, Caius?"

I winced and shrugged.

"You don't know where he is or you don't know why you're here?"

"Both." I said slumping against the tree. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"He left." I mumbled

"He just left?"

I nodded.

"That bastard!" he yelled and I cringed.

He saw me and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized.

i looked up and saw him clearly. He had scars and cuts all over his visible skin.

He was a fighter.

_He's a threat _an inner voice told me. And for some reason I believed it.

I growled at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"But the scars?"

"They're from my past." he pleaded. "Look into my eyes I'm telling the truth."

When i looked up he gasped in shock. What was I ugly? No that can't be Felix said I looked sexy. *wince*

"How old are you?" Jasper asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"An hour." I muttered.

"And he left you here alone?" he yelled yet again.

I cringed and looked away. When I finally looked back up, I was perched high in a tree.

How the hell did I hell did I get up here?

"Bella?" Jasper called, looking up at me.

I cocked my head to the side. He was so unpredictable and most likely a threat to my well being...so why is he calling me?

"Bella you have no reason to fear me."

"Alice?" I blurted before I caught my tongue.

He visibly froze.

Alice. Did something happen to her?

"How about you come down and when we get home I'll tell you."

"Home?"

"Just come down Darlin'."

I jumped down and Jasper caught me. It felt right to be here in his arms.

_Get a grip he could kill you_

"You're blushing?" he stated obviously confused.

I shrugged and stood on my own feet.

"Still a quiet one?"

I nodded. This game of twenty questions was angering me and I think he knew that.

"We should get going our house is not to far from here." he stated awkwardly.

I took off running after him keeping up with his pace, just in case he decided to leave me, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't do that to me.

As we got closer to the house there were so many voices. Six I think, but two very loud, male voices stood out from them all. It sounded like they were arguing. We were on the steps and I heard glass breaking. I jumped back at how loud it was to my sensitive ears

"It's okay." Jasper soothed, "Just stick with me if it helps close your eyes."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My hand snaked around the hem of his sleeve as he pulled me behind him.

Then I heard the click of the front door opening.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter**

**Tell me what you think**


	2. The Family

**So I finally got the second chapter up**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters unfortunately**_

**Now READ**

* * *

Chapter Two: The family

_Last chapter..._

_As we got closer to the house there were so many voices. Six I think, but two very loud, male voices stood out from them all. It sounded like they were arguing. We were on the steps and I heard glass breaking. I jumped back at how loud it was to my sensitive ears._

_"It's okay." Jasper soothed, "Just stick with me and if it helps close your eyes."_

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My hand snaked around the hem of his sleeve as he pulled me behind him. _

_Then I heard the click of the front door opening._

**_Jasper's point of view_**

As we got closer I heard Emmett and Edward fighting over some prank Emmett pulled on Alice.

I still couldn't believe that Alice mated that scrawny ass son of a bitch named, "Firstborn Crybaby". Edward had probably threw one of Esmé vases at Emmett and it hit the wall. Which of course caused two problems in the long-run he scared Bella and Esmé ended up yelling at them for ruining her precious collectibles.

"It's okay," I said, sending her all the calm I could, "Just stick with me and if it helps close your eyes."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I felt her hand grip the bottom of my sleeve.

I just prayed Edward didn't scare her, or I'd beat the living shit out of him. I opened the door and the fighting had long ago been stopped, Bella hid behind me even more. Fear dominated her entire being and she let go of my sleeve.

"Well, what do we have here?" Esmé asked.

"An old friend of ours." I answered.

"And who might that be?" Emmett asked. "Is it Peter?!"

Bella started to back away. Her survival instincts were coming up to the surface. She must have been agitated by all the attention on her.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. She covered her face and turned away.

"It's okay." I told her for the second time.

Slowly, she looked over her hands and brought them down until she was covering her mouth.

"You didn't." Rose warned.

"No, I didn't, but Caius did. Then not long after she changed he felt the need to leave her in the woods." I said, directing the last part at Edward.

I felt emotions from everyone but Bella.

Regret from Edward.

Anger from Rose. (In a good way)

Joy and happiness from Emmett, Carlisle, and Esmé.

Lastly, defiancy, revenge, hatred, fear, anger, and infuriating from Alice.

I scowled at her and she returned the gaze at what she thought would scare me.

Then Edward took a step forward causing Bella to step back into me.

Anger and resentment came from her and I felt like I had just been slapped with a rubber band.

The strongest emotions I get from her and they might just get Edward killed.

"Bella I-" he started but then stopped.

At the same time Bella's emotions blanked, she whimpered and looked away from Edward. He shook his head as if trying to clear it.

What just happened?

"What's she doing here?" Alice spat.

Insecurity washed over Bella and I heard her sniff.

"How about we all go sit down and talk about this, this is a lot to take in." Carlisle suggests.

We all follow him lead into the den and everyone sits except for Bella.

When I tried to get her to sit, she stood and bolted away to the wall not too far away.

I decide to let her be, but get this feeling of emptiness as I do. If I push her I could end up with one more scar than necessary or she'll run away.

"So...?" Emmett says.

Unexpectedly Bella yawns.

She yawns!

Vampires don't yawn.

Everyone stops and stares at her.

"That's not all." I said. "She also cries and blushes."

As if to prove my point she blushes on cue.

Edward whispers something incoherent to himself and jumps up.

He is face to face with Bella and is touching her arm. Fear is emanating from her in tidal waves. Everyone is waiting to see what will happen.

Carlisle gets up to intervene, but I stop him, having a feeling that something important is about to happen.

Edward makes the mistake of touching her face. Bella looks him dead in the eyes and he falls to his knees, clutching his sides in pain.

She had bit him, but she had hurt him in some unseen way, most likely emotional.

Bella moves away and to the corner of the room, curling up in a ball.

What the hell is going on in her head?

"She could've done worse than that." I said to the son of a bitch writhing on the floor. "She obviously doesn't your presence as much as you would like."

Something was **clearly** going on with Bella.

And I could tell it had something with why Caius left her.

And I am going to find out.

I walked over to Bella and bent down in front of her, causing her to look up at me

"Bella?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry. He was just too close for my liking... I didn't know what to do." she whined turning into my chest, an instinctual sign of submission in newborns.

I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"It's alright. You're still learning."

"You're not mad?" she inquired, looking up at me with those bright red eyes.

"Of course not. He should've never been so close to you, but just to be sure you don't do any more damage, come on and sit with me. Okay?"

I didn't mean to let the Major out but it's just how I get around newborns.

She nodded. I grabbed her hand and helped her up. We went and sat down on the couch opposite from Carlisle and Esmé. Rose and Emmett were grinning at Bella, while Esmé was helping Edward up from the floor.

"I'm sorry." Bella muttered.

Alice snarled, causing Bella flinched.

I didn't bring her here to be snapped at!" I said sternly.

Everyone stared at me, utterly confused

"Edward keep your hands to your hands to yourself unless you want to lose them for a year. Bella has moved on ad so have you, so how about you pay attention to your mate and not mi-" I stopped myself short, noticing what I was about to say.

It wasn't true. Or so I keep telling myself that. Clearing my throat, I changed the subject.

"So Carlisle, um, what did you want to talk about?" I stuttered.

"Well I would like to know how this all came into play." he said, situating himself in his chair. "Who changed you?"

"Okay, well I don't remember much, but I was just sitting in my room when Caius came in and basically dragged me off into this room. After that I don't remember. Except for when I woke up. Only then did I realize what had happened to me." she answered really, really quietly.

"That asshole...He didn't even give you a choice." Rose seethed then rammed out the front door, followed close by Emmett.

"Did I-" Bella started quietly.

"No." I interjected.

"I'm sorry about all the commotion that's been going on here Bella." Carlisle apologized

Bella offered a small upturn of her lips.

"So Bella...how old are you?" Esmé asked politely, sitting down next to Bella gently.

Bella looked at me, silently pleading with me wordlessly.

"About an hour." I answered Esmé.

Carlisle and Esmé looked utterly amazed by what I said.

"She has such control." Carlisle said.

"Sweetheart, do you feel at all uncomfortable?" Esmé asked.

Bella cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. I could feel that she was confused and I knew where Esmé was going with this.

"Does your throat hurt?" I interjected rudely.

She shook her head.

"Remarkable. I have to go do something in my office."

* * *

**Second chapter my babies**

**Is it better?**

**Tell me Tell me**

**I need to know**


	3. Pain

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter**

**Tell me what you think**

* * *

Chapter Three: Pain

_Last chapter..._

_Bella looked at me, silently pleading with me wordlessly._

_"About an hour." I answered Esmé._

_Carlisle and Esmé looked utterly amazed by what I said._

_"She has such control." Carlisle said._

_"Sweetheart, do you feel at all uncomfortable?" Esmé asked._

_Bella cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. I could feel that she was confused and I knew where Esmé was going with this._

_"Does your throat hurt?" I interjected rudely._

_She shook her head._

_"Remarkable. I have to go do something in my office."_

**Bella's point of view**

Carlisle sped off to his office. I heard a bunch of paper ruffling and a computer booting up.

"Well if you don't mind Jasper, would you help me find Rose before she does who knows what." Esmé says.

"Wait..." I tried to get my sentence out, but before I could get my sentence out they were gone.

I sighed, bringing my gaze on Edward and Alice.

Alice was sitting in Edwards lap with her head on his shoulder. He had his hand up her shirt and was whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

I got up and walked out the back door onto the porch. I thought she was with Jasper?

Apparently not.

Something inside me was happy for that.

I stood, walking out the back door and into Esme's garden. I started walking along the wet grass trying to clear my head.

In some ways I was happy that Jasper found me, but then in others I was upset that I was here.. They left me and then accept me back like nothing happened. It made me so upset that they treated me like it meant nothing that they had abandoned me.

I hadn't noticed how far I was from the house until I turned to go back. Before I could get one step a sharp pain ran through my chest area. With every step I took the pain became more prominent.

To sum it up, it felt like someone was burning a small fire on my chest. Then when I took a step, it felt like someone lit the fire further. I pushed myself on, hoping that the pain would go away on its own. Eventually, the pain became too much for me to handle, I leaned back against a rock clutching my stomach. Curling into a ball, I could feel my muscles convulsing with every pulse of pain coursing through my body. My vision started to get blurry and in that moment I was sure I was going to die.

**Jasper's point of view**

We had just left to go find Rose and Emmett when I started to get this aching, lonely feeling in the pit of my stomach as well as dizziness. I stopped running to lean up against a tree.

"Jasper are you okay?" Esmé asked, back tracking to trail back to me.

"Yeah.I'm fine."

An enormous amount of pain came my way, sending me to my knees. It wasn't my pain I was feeling, it was someone else's. The thing was that no one was closed in for one hundred miles. And the house was three miles back.

"Esmé I'm going to head back to the house. Something is really off."

"Okay," she said simply.

We headed off in our different directions and as I got closer to the house the pain slowly eased away. I headed through the main door and wished I could throw up.

Alice and Dickward were sitting on the couch practically dry humping each other, while Bella on the other hand was nowhere to be seen from where I was at.

"Ugh...Where is Bella?" I groaned at their disgusting display of PDA.

"I don't know." Edward answered.

"Why not?!" I yelled. "You were the last ones with her which makes you responsible for her."

"We're minding our own business. I would like to keep my hands for recreational purposes, if you know what I mean..." he trailed off kissing Alice.

"Where is she!?"

I growled at them.

"Okay, okay, she went out back a few minutes ago" Edward cowered out.

I glared at them as I stepped out the back doors.

Bella lay there in the wet morning grass shivering with her arms around her body, as if trying to keep warm.

"Bella?" I called.

She looked up at me weakly, tear stains al down her cheek. I knelt beside her and wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting her up in my arms.

She whimpered and stared to shake. I picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be alright."

Carlisle was holding the patio door open, having heard what was going on, he already had things set up. Once I saw she was okay, I began to make my way downstairs to have a few words with my ex and my "brother".

As soon as I got downstairs they both looked up at me, knowing what I was there for.

"Why didn't you two pay attention to her? She could've been dying for all you know because you were too busy sucking each others faces off!" I ye;;ed.

"You told me to mind my business and not to bother her. So that's exactly what I was doing." Edward answer confidently.

"You know I could kill you right now? YOu were the reason we left her in the frist place. If I weren't for you then she wouldn't have been hurt for a second time by douche number two. All you do is cause people pain!" I yelled, starting to lose my temper I pushed all the pain and hurt that Bella was felling towards them. Do you see what you do to people. This is exactly how she was feeling a few minutes ago."

I hissed at him, advancing on him, causing him to back up and take Alice with him.

"Stop it you're lying to me." Edward strained out of his lips.

I growled and was about to attack him when someone grabbed me and held me back. I turned and growled at Emmett

"Get off of me." I snarled, ripping myself from his grip.

Sending one last glare at the two sickos, I made my way upstairs to check on Bella. She was sitting in the chair wither knees to her chest crying.

I was by her side in second.

"Bella? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" I stressed.

She looked up at me with her blood-red teary eyes.

"I thought you had left me." she whimpered, before crying harder.

"Bella..." I soothed, pulling her into my lap.

She nudged my neck with her nose and whimpered.

"Please don't leave me." she begged.

"I'm not going anywhere.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I agreed, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

As her breathing slowed and her emotions dulled I knew she was asleep.

* * *

**As you can see there are a few things I have improved on**

**Also sorry for not updating so quickly but I've tried to hand rewrite what I have so far on this story then I plan to post it**

**So that took me a while because I honestly had no clue what I was talking about**

**So a few people asked me if Peter was in the rewrite and the answer is yes**

**But... he will come later because I think I need a little more back story for Jasper and Bella before I can insert Peter in the situation**

**A major thing that I did change besides the Peter thing was that (well I don't want to spoil it) I'm adding in a section where Rose and Bella have a sit down**

**And I was supposed to have the chapter after this one up too **

**But it seems my computer thought it would be funny to transfer the page and cut the work I had worked on**

**But other than that I really appreciate the support and I would love to hear your thoughts**


	4. Bonding without knowing

**Hey my lovely readers**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Just leave a comment I could use the critique**

**Love you all**

* * *

Chapter Four: Bonding without knowing

_Last chapter..._

_"Bella..." I soothed, pulling her into my lap._

_She nudged my neck with her nose and whimpered._

_"Please don't leave me." she begged._

_"I'm not going anywhere._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." I agreed, rubbing soothing circles on her back._

_As her breathing slowed and her emotions dulled I knew she was asleep._

**Jasper's point of view**

_"That's not a good thing."_ I said to myself. _"She shouldn't be so clingy and trusting. That's not how newborns are! She should be feral, violent, and not trust a living soul. Also, why she is so sensitive to all these emotions around her? I should bring that up to Carlisle thee next time I get a chance."_

I had forgotten Bella was in my arms until she shifted slightly to the left. her eyebrows furrowing in frustration and/or irritation from a dream. I couldn't tell because I couldn't get a clear read on her emotions. I don't know why I felt so strongly for her. Why I felt the need to hold her, protect her, and most importantly need to know the way she feels every second of every hour.

Why though?

Was it out of guilt? Guilt for what had happened three years ago on her eighteenth birthday?

Is that why I feel the need to be close to her?

Is that why?

But why should I be feeling bad about something now that I couldn't control back then."

Bella brought me out of my thoughts by shifting about to the left, pushing her cold nose against my neck. Which was the only cold thing about her to me.

A shiver rolled down my spine and I felt her shiver in my arms.

So it wasn't just me.

Her arms wrapped around my torso and she sighed in content as did I but I wouldn't know because I can't read her emotions. This shield or whatever it was, was starting to really get on my nerves and I don't need that now especially when dealing with a newborn.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Bella had woken up. That was until she ran her hands over my chest.

I jumped up and she fell off my lap. She looked up at me like I just slapped her.

"I'm sorry Bella it's just a protective instinct."

She looked away and nodded. I tried to help her up but she stood up on her own. Her emotions came out of nowhere and she felt humiliated and stupid.

I decided that she'd probably want some time to think over what had just taken place, so I decided it was the right time

"Where are you going Jasper?" I heard as I felt her tug on my sleeve, very light for a newborn.

"D-downstairs." my voice cracked as I heard the way she said my name.

"Your leaving me alone?"

The look in her teary, red eyes made my dead heart break into tiny pieces and then practically burst into flames.

"No bab-... I mean." I stumbled over my words and cleared my throat." I mean no Bella I'll still be in the house, I promised you I wouldn't leave remember?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course baby girl."

I almost died when I that I had called her baby girl and then before that I almost called her baby. Why would I do that?

"Stupid." I said, mentally slapping myself.

She smiled and reached for the cuff of my flannel, but instead I grabbed her hand and she gasped. This was way easier. One: because it made keeping direct contact with her so easy. I love the way her hands feel in mine. I wonder how the rest of her body would feel against me?

"Whoa there cowboy calm your hormones." I said to myself, inhaling a big unnecessary breath.

We headed out the door and into the hallway and she stopped right in the middle of the way. I tried to pull her along, but she was rooted to her spot clearly listening to something that either pertained to her or that interested her. I inclined my head to the right to listening too and heard what had Bella so shaken up.

We were by Edwards door and he was talking to Alice about Bella.

"I don't like the idea of her staying here Eddie." Alice said."I see her tearing this family apart."

"Alice I don't know what to tell you. Everyone seems happy that she's back. So I guess that's something you need to take up with Carlisle." Edward told her nonchalantly.

"She's trying to take you away from me." Alice whispered. "She wants to hurt me."

"I won't let her even get close enough to touch you." Edward growled. "Okay babe?"

I looked up at Bella to see her face contorted in confusion. Then in the same moment, her emotions came out of nowhere, almost knocking me off my feet. Not only had she been confused, but she was feeling an enormous amount of pain and disbelief.

"Be-..." I started, but before I could finish she had tripped backwards and then I heard the front door slam shut.

I growled, loud enough to cause Carlisle and Esmé to com out of their room which was on the other side of the house.

"What happened?" Edward asked coming out of his room.

I growled under my breath, holding my tongue, because I knew if I opened my mouth to talk I WOULD attack Edward.

"What're you so pissed about?" Alice snarled.

"Just don't..." I murmured through jaw tight teeth.

Alice was up to no good and I saw right through her innocent demeanor. I couldn't really tell was she was up to, but I would find out. For the time being, my focus was on Bella.

"Where's Bella?" Esmé asked worriedly.

"She took off." I strained.

"Why would she...? Wait, has she hunted yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Fuck!"

I was out of the house and following Bella's scent within a millisecond.

Emmett caught up with me and I guess he was in for helping me look for Bella.

"...This is bad." he muttered.

And for once I agree with him.

As Bella's scent got closer, we ran into Rose.

"What're you guys so mad about?" She inquired.

"Help us look for Bella." I rushed out.

"Alice?"

I nodded sharply.

"Okay, I'll run up ahead."

Seeing as I just wanted Bella safe and in my arms and that Rose was the second fastest, I let her go. She ran off ahead of us and a few minutes later we heard her calling for us.

Me and Emmett looked at each other before taking off in the other direction, towards Rose's voice.

When we got to the scene where Rose was at, the first thing I noticed was Bella. She had her legs pulled tight to her chest and she had her chin on her knees, rocking back and forth. Her eyes were a fiery, bright red.

"What did she get herself into?" I asked myself.

I got no type of emotion from her.

"Guys I don't think she's going transgression. Can you get me Carlisle I think we need him. And only him." I asked them, while still facing Bella.

"Of course." Rose said, taking Emmetts hand and heading for home.

"Bella?" I whispered, cradling her head in between my hands.

No answer.

"Jasper? Rose told me..." He trailed off seeing Bella.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she's not answering not mater what I do."

Carlisle knelt on one knee in front of her.

"Bella you should come hunt with us. You are probably starving by now." he said trying to convince Bella to go.

She immediately froze up, looking into my eyes as hers start tearing up. She then threw herself at me shook her head no, burying her head into my chest. Choked sobs slipped past her lips as she pulled herself close to me. I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded before kissing Bella on her forehead and leaving. I held Bella close and let her get it all out. I sat with my back against the tree and pulled her into my lap. She put her head into my neck and her crying started to die down.

"Bella? Will you tell me what..."

"No please don't ask me that." she begged.

"Bella," I said making her look at me y holding up her chin, "tell me what happened to you."

"Jasper please don't make me." she cried.

"Okay Bella I wont." I promised her. "Just come home and sleep whatever is bothering you off okay?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, whispering, "I am home."

I smiled down at her, noticing she had fell asleep yet again in my arms. I sigh and stand up and carry her back home laying her in my bed.

"Good night Bella." I say heading out the room looking back at her.

She groans and turns over as I close the door to my room.

"How is she?" Carlisle says running up on me, practically making me fall.

"She's going to be alright." I say simply.

* * *

**Well how do you like the rewrite for this chapter**

**No Major**

**Sorry guys.**

**But he will be in the rewrite**

**Promise**

**Sorry if it's too jumpy**

**Just comment or follow al the support is needed**


End file.
